


Settle Down

by hanleiasolo



Series: this must be my dream [5]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, cute lake scene, young love at it's finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanleiasolo/pseuds/hanleiasolo
Summary: His life revolved around money and artificial happiness. He told me I was real. Told me this was real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and I'm so sorry this series has not been updated for like 10 years but here is something. Thanks for sticking with me my dudes. I'm trying my best. Follow my tumblr @falloutswift for story inspo and updates.

It was early September when he asked me to go to the lake with him. I wore a pink summer dress with spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. I wore sandals, but I ended up throwing them in my backpack. I cut my hair short a few weeks prior, much to my mother’s dismay, but he loved it. I missed being able to braid it but some things came with too small of a price to worry. 

He brought a canoe with him, one he crafted himself years before. It looked old and worn. It was painted a vibrant green, but it had been washed out over the years because of the water. He brought a blanket and throw pillows and daisies arranged in a mason jar. He placed the makeshift vase on one of the planks that he called a seat. 

The sky was grey. The clouds were grey. The water was grey. His sweatshirt was grey and the smoke from his cigarettes was grey. Everything was grey. He kept throwing his butts into the lake and I kept chiding him for doing it. He would laugh and continue on. 

He laid in the boat, the blanket covering him, while I kneeled at the bow. Pillows acted as cushions for my knees against the harsh wood. I took pictures of how sad the day looked while he took pictures of me from behind. 

I thought the greyness was a strange concept. The city was always filled with pink skies and smog. Nature was different. Nature was green all over, creating a beautiful contrast against the particularly grey skies. It reminded me of the contrasts between Hades and me. 

His life was an endless grey, while mine was filled with a loving home and flowers on top of flowers. Hades had told me about his home life while growing up. He was different from his brothers, and his parents were never around. His life revolved around money and artificial happiness. He told me I was real. Told me this was real. 

While this was a new concept for Hades, he was just another layer of happiness for me. 

I turned my head to look at him, and he was smiling lazily back to me. He propped himself up on his shoulders to see my face better. 

“Aren’t you cold?” he asked me. Goosebumps lined my skin but my answer was still no. “Why?” Despite the blanket and the sweatshirt, he still shivered.

“Because you’re here to warm me.”

“If that’s the case,” he murmured. He sat up, then crawled over to where I was. He took a seat behind me and reached for the blanket he abandoned. Carefully, he pulled me into his lap and wrapped the blanket around the two of us. “I wish it was a nice day,” he said when we settled. 

“Every day is nice with you,” I replied. 

He blindly reached for one of the daisies behind us and tucked it behind my ear. “The weather, I mean.” 

“It’s not the best but it will have to do. We’re still having a lovely time.” 

“It’s relaxing,” he sighed. “It’s different from the apartment.” 

“Even the neighborhood.”

“Suburbia at its finest,” he laughed. 

We fell into silence, allowing the breeze to brush against our faces and rock the canoe gently. Now that he had mentioned the cold, I was finally feeling it. The wind somehow sneaked its way underneath the blanket and plastered onto my skin. I shivered. Hades held me even tighter, trying to warm me. 

I was attempting to hold onto summer until the last drop of heat warmed the earth, but we both knew that the season had ultimately ended. Dressing like it was still summer wouldn’t change that fact. 

I closed my eyes, relaxing despite the cold breeze. I focused on Hades’ breathing, matching mine with his. I was almost asleep when I felt water on my forehead. 

“Hades?”

“Hm?” he hummed. 

“Did you feel that?” I asked as I felt another drop on my head. 

He paused for a moment, allowing a few more drops to fall down. Rain. 

“We should get back to land,” he decided. I repositioned myself to sit behind him, blanket still wrapped around me, as he manned the oars and started rowing. The rain grew faster and heavier until it completely downpoured on top of us. I giggled, looking up at the sky and holding my hands out. 

The day might have been grey but life was not. However, it might have been a bit wet. 


End file.
